


Frias' Side Gig

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk), iraya, Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/pseuds/iraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: When AU Frias need a little extra cash after an unfortunate event, he picks up a side gig modeling for Cayrd. He soon finds out, that's not all Cayrd is intrested in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts).



 

                                             

 

Cayrd dismissed the photographer and walked over to simply scorch Frias with his gaze.

“As our main model, Yer really gonna sell our workout gear,” He said pacing slowly around Frias. Frias tried to cover his growing erection. The intense attention from Cayrd was making him hard, and the one piece wrestling singlet didn’t really offer much modesty. Cayrd noticed. He stepped closer to Frias and Frias stepped back.

“Th-thank ya,” He stammered. “Mah brothers will appreciate the extra funds for their school.”

Cayrd nodded slowly, though his smirk suggested he didn’t believe a word of it.

“Right, yer only doing these extra sessions fer yer brothers.” Frias nodded agreement and missed the sudden rush of Cayrd as he pushed Frias up against a wall. “So is that boner just fer yer brothers too?”

“N-No!” Frias twisted, turning around in Cayrd’s arms, but only managing to now face the wall, with Cayrd at his back. _Oh Fuck!_  He thought feeling Cayrd's groin pushing against his ass.

Cayrd pinned Frias against the wall, the skimpy white singlet tight against Frias’ rosy skin, flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Cayrd slipped his hands under the straps that curved up to cover Frias’ chest and brushed his nipples. Frias whimpered again. What was he doing? How could Cayrd be doing this to him! His brothers, he was doing this for his brothers, Frias kept telling himself. Cayrd fitted his erection in the crease of Frias’ ass, grinding against him. He kissed the bear skin on Frias’ shoulder and then nibbled on Frias’ ear. Frias whimpered and it sounded like the noise a true slut would make, Frias thought. He found himself pressing back against Cayrd, even if he was clawing the wall, holding on like it was all that kept him sane.

Cayrd purred along his neck as his hands slid down Frias body, cupping his cock through the white fabric of the singlet.

“Do you know how sexy you are?” Cayrd said softly in Frias’ ear, his breath tickling Frias’ skin and making the fine hairs on his skin stand up. Frias looked over his shoulder at Cayrd and bit his lip. His blue eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed. Cayrd thrust against him hard now, their clothes keeping him from impaling Frias. Frias cried out, a little mewl of unchecked pleasure. “Do you?” Cayrd said again, his hand stroking Frias through the fabric.

“N-no,” Frias panted. “I…I’m just…oh fuck,” Frias felt his knees begin to buckle. Cayrd’s hand was so demanding, and the press of his body made him so hard in Cayrd's hand. He’d never been this aroused before, and Cayrd was practically demanding his cum. “I’ll ruin the outfit,” Frias protested weakly, his hips jerking against Cayrd’s palm. God he wanted to cum so badly.

“If you ruin it,” Cayrd panted, his own grinding against Frias’ ass made Frias whimper and pant. “You’ll have to work the cost of it off.” Card stroked Frias faster in times with he humping thrusts. “Let’s see how long you can last?” He chuckled kissing right behind Frias’ ear before biting the back of Frias neck.

Frias went ridged and cried out in orgasm, hot sticky cum shooting from him and soaking the white wrestling singlet.

“Cayrd, oh fuck!” Frias felt his legs give out, and Cayrd stepped back as Frias slid to the floor, his body still shuddering. He held himself up on his hands and knees and turned his head again to see Cayrd behind him. Cayrd’s erection tented the front of his dress slacks, and Cayrd grinned, breathing heavy, his blue eyes hot with desire. Frias locked eyes with him, and Cayrd just moaned, bringing his hand to his lips, and licking the moisture of Frias’ cum from them.

Frias turned, on his knees, his head at just the right height. He licked his lips and leaned forward to nuzzled the bulge in Cayrd’s pants. Cayrd ran fingers through Frias’ delightful pink hair.

“Ya gonna suck me off?” Cayrd gripped Frias’ hair and guided his mouth to his bulge. “Do ya want mah cock, mah little slut?”

Frias whimpered, his mouth falling open. He wasn’t thinking about his brothers anymore, he was thinking about Cayrd, and the way he felt like clay in his hands, and how much he wanted to taste Cayrd on his tongue. His hands scrambled up to free Cayrd from his pants, his cock heavy and swollen. Frias licked his lips again, grazing the tip of Cayrd’s cock. Cayrd moaned and pulled Frias’ mouth closer.  

“Please,” Frias panted before he plunged his mouth over the head of Cayrd’s dick, slurping down the shaft and trying to take as much as he could in one go. Cayrd made a strangled noise and his hips jerked, thrusting just slightly into Frias’ mouth further. Frias moaned around Cayrd’s member, pulling back and hollowing his cheeks, till Cayrd’s erection popped out of his mouth and he took a shuddering breath. He looked up at Cayrd, his lips red from the long suck.

“Yer gonna make me cum,” Cayrd panted locking eyes with Frias.

“Ah want ya too,” Frias said licking a long stripe up Cayrd's dick. “Cum on me, please.” He plunged his mouth back down Cayrd’s cock and Cayrd cried out roughly fucking Frias’ mouth as Frias sucked and lapped and moaned. His dick hardened as he swallowed Cayrd’s precum and his heart raced at the rough treatment, oh god how he loved the way Cayrd was using his mouth!

Cayrd hunched and pulled his cock out of Frias mouth suddenly, pumping the shaft himself.

“Open yer whore mouth,” Cayrd growled and Frias sat back on his heels sticking out his tongue to catch it all. Cayrd’s eyes were steal blue as he jerked his cum over Frias’ faces. “Fuck, Frias! Fuck!” He paused for a moment after he was spent, and looked down at the mess he’d made on Frias’ face and chest. He wrung one last glob of cum from his dick and Frias lunged forward to suck it from his tip. Cayrd cried out again as Frias moved his tongue over the sensitive head. Cayrd locked his fingers in Frias’ hair again, pulling him back so he could study his handy work.

“Yer fucking beautiful,” Cayrd said almost in awe. Frias licked his lips and smiled, he wasn’t thinking about things anymore. Not his siblings, or his job, or his reputation. His body was on fire for Cayrd, and he felt drunk with need. Cayrd’s eyes traveled down Frias’ bowed body and saw the very obvious erection in the singlet again. He smiled wickedly at Frias. “Go clean yerself up, We’re done for the evening.”

Frias blinked as Cayrd let him go. His cheeks burned as he began to realize how he must look. Cayrd gave him a cruel smile and simply zipped himself back into his pants. Frias stood up and staggered a few steppes towards the changing room, his legs still weak. His stomach was twisting now, reality was crashing around him and Cayrd’s dismissal felt like a hot coal in his stomach. He’d almost made it to the door when Cayrd called his name.

“Be back here tomorrow, same time.” Though his tone was completely neutral, the words stoked a fire in Frias’ already inflamed loins.

“Y-yes sir.” Frias risked looking over his shoulder before running off. The look in Cayrd’s eyes was anything but cold.

 


	2. The Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd spends a little time looking after his new acquisition, which he definitely doesn't have a crush on.

Frias entered their small bakery, a few days after his modeling job went through for Mr. Roewing. He was embarrassed at first, right after he had showered and cuddled up in bed thinking of his new boss when he decided to check on his bank account and found the agreed upon price for his modeling and ...other services..was already deposited into his account.

He was nervous, not knowing if the deal would push through but now he was here in 'Pan de Sal Bakery and Cafe' and filling up the walk-in pantry with the much-needed ingredients to bake their usual wares.

"What are ya doing?" His brother Franco's voice called out to him from the kitchen entrance. He was sitting in a wheelchair - thanks to a car accident Franco and Francisco, his other brother, suffered two months ago when they were doing their delivery run. Good thing both were safe, though they suffered broken arms and legs which affected the workflow of their bakery.

"Ah got paid fer that modeling thing ah told ya about." He blushed at the memory "They made me model shoes and sportswear." he added, stuffing large tins of cocoa into the shelves. He didn't say the *other* part of his job, he has a feeling his older brothers will disapprove.

Before Franco can ask more, Francisco hobbled into the back room, right arm on a sling. "We need ta bake more bread - we are runnin' out." He announced

"Where are yer crutches?" Franco cut in, maneuvering his wheelchair to turn around.

Francisco frowned "Eh, ah can't man the till if one hand is broken an' one hand is holding on ta it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Frias shook his head, "Ahm gonna bake some bread, ya go up front in case someone comes in. Its almost five and Friss and Freddy will be here from school." Frias was already putting on an apron and gathering the ingredients he will use. He was thinking of making something fancy that they can sell for a better price.

He sighed if all goes well - and Mr. Roewing continues hiring him, he will have enough to cover his brother's medical fees and have some left for his younger brother's school tuition without bankrupting their little family business.

Franco and Francisco left Frias to bake in peace and he was happily mixing up batter when he heard a familiar voice coming from the front of the shop. He almost dropped his spatula as his face flushed - because he knows that voice.

Mr. Roewing was outside.

 

\--------------

 

Cayrd had been thinking of the new model and escort - Frias - non stop since he came all over that pretty face. He had had a lot of pretty people go through his doors over the years, offering the same services but there was something about this one that was alluring for him.

Frias was sweet and almost naive if he thought he can sway Cayrd with his sob story about his financial struggles and how offering his special services were to help his family.

Cayrd had heard a lot of those type of stories over the years - mostly from people who had wanted more of his money. He was not surprised that Frias didn't ask for more last time, he was probably waiting to make Cayrd pity him more.

He had someone follow Frias the day after, seeing as he had nothing better to do. The informant sent him the address of this little run down bakery that looks like it had seen a couple of rough years. Confused, Cayrd strolled in and was met with the delicious smell of freshly baked bread that made his mouth water.

He looked in the glass case and admired the little treats for a moment before walking to the cashier. "Hello?" He called out and was taken aback when a beautiful man with long dark hair in a wheelchair appeared from what looks to be the kitchen. The man struggled a bit on a low ledge before rolling up to the til.

"Hello, what can ah get ya?" The man asked. Cayrd had to shake himself, the man looks a bit like Frias. Another man with a sling looked over curiously - this one looked *a lot* like Frias.

Cayrd cleared his throat. Seems that Frias wasn't all lying. Still - these people don't seem to be the types to still be going to school.

"Ahm looking fer a snack and maybe a coffee. What can ya recommend?." He asked, standing straight. Franco and Francisco shared a confused look before Franco rolled a bit to the glass cabinet and pointed to a tray of cinnamon buns. "Ya can have those, freshly baked. Is an americano ok fer ya?" He turned to Cayrd. Cayrd nodded and sat in one of the tiny tables.

He looked around as his order was prepared. The place looks old but clean and somehow comforting - like it was an old house that was well loved. The chairs and tables were made of hard dark wood that was scratched but still gleamed. Like someone was patient enough to wipe down the tables and chairs so that it kept its shine.

The large glass window was filled with sweet-smelling potted plants in bloom and it kept the sun out, keeping the little cafe and bakery cool and shaded. He felt himself relax - there wasn't any other person in the Cafe except for him. Most, he observed, would buy bread and then leave. Some chatted a bit with the man with the sling before waving goodbye.

It was nice - he supposed. A nice big change from the fancy restaurants and bars he frequented when he met up with clients. The man in the wheelchair wheeled next to him, a tray with a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll precariously balanced on his lap.

He placed the food gently in front of Cayrd, and smiled at him "Enjoy, and don't hesitate ta call me if ya need anythin' else." The man pointed at a little name tag on his shirt that said "Franco" before he rolled back to the til.

Cayrd sipped the coffee before taking a bite of the roll. He hummed, it was delicious. He sat back and relaxed, taking out his phone and scrolling through work emails. He could take a day off and relax in this little cafe, he might even spot Frias.

The thought made him giddy and he stamped it down. He was definitely NOT excited to see his escort again. They didn’t even have proper sex last time.

He hid his smirk by bowing down and trying to look busy with his phone. He can’t stop thinking about the way Frias felt under his hands, how warm and soft he was, and how prettily he blushed as Cayrd nibbled on his ear.

Cayrd scoffed, he would not let himself be easily swayed by anybody. He had high standards - and those standards were hard to meet. He replied to some emails before he finished off his cinnamon roll. He was deciding whether to order one more roll or try the little cream filled cupcakes he spied from his seat when there was a flurry of noise from the cafe entrance.

“Francisco! Francoooooo!” A little boy that looked to be around seven shouted from the door. He was a tiny thing, dragging a backpack that looked bigger than his whole body, with his face grimy “Ah tripped!” he announced as he continued to drag his bag towards the til where he disappeared behind the counter. He can hear Franco fuss on the little boy before a teen boy jogged into the store.

“Ah...There ya are ya little runt!” the teen said, rubbing his face in frustration, “Ah thought ya got lost!” He too disappeared behind the counter where there seemed to be a heated debate on the little boy washing his hands first before being given a snack and the teen continuing to complain how the boy had run away from him when he went to pick him up from school.

Cayrd was ready to tune them out when he heard the little boy say something that made him perk up “Ah want Frias!” the boy chirped “Frias will give me a snack!” he whined

“He won’t!” Franco replied “No one will give ya a snack unless ya wash yer hands and face”

Cayrd spied the man with the sling lean on the counter as he used his good hand to ruffle the boy’s hair “Ya gotta clean up kiddo, then ya can have a cupcake.” The little boy whined “But Francisco!”  he complained but he was already moving towards the back where Cayrd heard him demand “Frias! Give me a snack!” He heard a faint, familiar chuckle that did  **not**  make him blush, before hearing the little boy stomp up a flight of stairs.

He raised his hand, to call on whoever was the server and the teen jogged on over to him. “What will it be sir?” He asked. “Can ah have a cupcake? One of the cream ones with the berries on top.” He wanted to ask about Frias but he controlled himself - he wasn’t a schoolboy here to spy on his crush. He was a professional who simply wanted to check on his employee’s background. “Ahm taking it ta go.” He said. The boy nodded and went to fetch the cupcake. When he came back, Cayrd placed a hundred dollar bill on the table “Compliments to your baker - the food was delicious.” The teen looked shocked, like it was the first time someone left a large note on their table “Ah’ll be sure ta tell mah brother - Frias - he will like that.” The boy said.

Cayrd nodded before taking his cupcake and walking away. He filed that tidbit away, Frias can bake and he can bake really well. Maybe next time he can have Frias bake something for him and maybe feed Cayrd what he baked with only an apron on. He shook his head again. Frias wasn’t his slave, even if he was under his employ.

He walked back to his car and as he drove away, he called up his secretary to keep the cafe address in case he craved one of the little treats during work.


	3. The Second Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frias comes back for his second photo shoot and Mr. Roewing's second challenge.

Frias walked to the offices where Mr. Roewing had told him to be for his next fashion shoot. He was equally excited and apprehensive. Being a model was fun, and he kinda liked the attention. It was the things Mr. Roewing made him do afterward that made him…blush. 

But the money was undeniably good, and he simply couldn’t turn it down. He paused outside the impressive glass and steel building looking up and remembering what had happened last time he’d modeled. His pants began to be too tight as his cock filled out. 

He shook himself. He wasn’t like that, not really. There was just something about Mr. Roewing that made him act that way. 

Once inside the building he went to the dressing room where he was fussed over by prissy makeup artists who flirted with him as they did his hair and make-up. Then he was shown the rack of expensive and very high-end fashion clothing selected for him. 

His smile was genuine as he was dressed, redressed and photographed in all sorts of strange poses. When he was done the shoot director left him with a single package and intrusions to go to Mr. Roewing’s private studio. 

Frias felt a little shiver of trepidation run through him. He looked at the box with a thrill. Swallowing he got up, checked the eye make-up and his hair, then went to the private studio. It was dark inside except for the area lit for a photo shoot. 

Cameras were set up, only they were video cameras. Frias shivered. What did Mr. Roewing have planned now? He went to the dressing area and opened the box finally. Inside was a simple jock-strap of soft blue velvet, and a matching chest harness. Tiny crystals were set in the soft fabric and he noticed the pouch on the jock would unclasp on both sides so his cock could be freed. 

Frias dressed with shaking hands. The fabric clung to him and felt amazing against his skin, and when he stepped onto the lit stage, the crystals glinted like diamonds. He felt fancy and slutty at the same time. He definitely felt slutty when he saw what was waiting for him on the photography stage. 

Dildos. Lots and lots of dildos. Big ones, little ones, ones that vibrated and ones that didn’t. Frias, in all his wishful online shopping, had never dreamed he’d be in the same room as all these. 

His eye was drawn down, to something in the center. It looked like a curved stool with a rod in the center. He knew what it was even if he’d never actually seen one before. A fucking machine. 

He swallowed again. There was a note and Frias went to read it. 

_ “Pick a few, and put on a show. ~ C.”  _

Frias looked from the machine to the camera. The little red recording light was flashing. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, he’d never…never taken anything like half of these things up his ass before. He was still a virgin, technically because his own fingers didn’t count. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from wandering among them, touching them, feeling them and wondering what they might feel like. 

He did pick one and walked over to the camera. He made eye contact with the lens and licked his lips. 

“Are ya watching me Mr. Roewing?” He asked softly, feeling both adventurous and slutty. He stroked the long fleshy dildo, while licking his lips. He hoped he looked slutty. He gave the dildo a long lick. “Ya want me ta fuck this dildo?” He blushed at the language, but his hard-on showed how much he liked it. “Ahm a virgin, Mr. Roewing? Do ya wanna watch me lose mah virginity on this machine?” 

He looked over his shoulder at the machine. Was he really going to do that? Pop his own cherry, on a machine? He started walking towards the machine to look at how to attach the dildo to the machine. It looked simple enough…now could he perform well enough to please Mr. Roewing? 

***

Cayrd sat in the recording booth and watched as Frias came out of the dressing room. He sparkled like some kind of god of seduction. Cayrd mentally congratulated himself on picking out the fabric. It was a favorite of his, and it looked perfect on Frias. All Cayrd could think was what it would feel like to run his hands over Frias now, velvety fabric to silky skin. 

He had to adjust himself just from the view. Frias walking innocently among the wall of dicks made him swallow. Each time Frias touched one, Cayrd felt himself twitch in his pants. He grinned. This was a good idea. 

Then Frias picked one, a rather plan looking one, and he approached the camera. 

“Are ya watching me Mr. Roewing?” Frias’ eyes were lidded, and when he licked the dildo Cayrd moaned remembering how clever the tongue could be. Then he shook himself as Frias spoke next. “Ahm a virgin, Mr. Roewing. Do ya wanna watch me lose mah virginity on this machine?” 

*Oh Fuck,* he thought, his cock straining nearly painfully. That can’t be. No one this hot was a virgin at this age. *But what if?* Could he risk it?

Cayrd adjusted himself again, walking out to the photography floor. He could film Frias fucking a machine till he came any day. Frias losing his cherry? That really needed more finesse than this. 

He watched a few moments as Frias figured out how to attach the dildo to the machine, and then watched him figure out how he was meant to straddle the machine so it could drill him. He found one of the several pumps of lube Cayrd had added to the display and slicked his fingers up. 

Cayrd watched as Frias bent over the machine and began to work a finger into his ass, and Cayrd could only imagine how tight it must be. Frias shuddered on the machine as he fingered himself, trying to prepare himself for the dildo. 

“Virgin eh?” Cayrd said walking into Frias’ line of sight now. “You don’t look so innocent ta me right now.” 

Frias jerked and cried out, pulling his hand away quickly. He blushed furiously and Cayrd couldn’t help chuckle at the modesty even at this moment. 

“M-Mr. Roewing!” Frias stammered trying to look like he hadn’t just been finger fucking himself. “Y-you’re here?” He seemed confused. 

“Of course Ah am. Ah gotta make sure ya film yer part right.” Cayrd walked over in his bare feet and his half buttoned shirt. He stood before Frias, his erection straining his pelted pants. “Do ya really wanna lose your virginity ta a machine?” He asked, giving Frias a smoldering look. 

“Ah…” Frias’ eyes were locked on Cayrd’s cloth covered dick. Then his eyes slid up to Cayrd's. “Ah’d r-rather it be, y-you,” He said. Cayrd couldn’t stop the lusty noise he made. 

“We can do that,” Cayrd said softly, leaning over to kiss Frias. He slid his tongue past Frias’ lips, gently sucking as his hands slid into Frias’ hair. “Ah can be yer first.” 

He was breathing heavy, so was Frias. He pulled Frias towards him enough so he could reach behind and explore the delicious ass with his own fingers. Frias whimpered as his eyes closed. 

“Mr. Roewing,” He panted, his mouth begging to be kissed. “Oh..oh fuck. 

“God you are hot.” Cayrd felt how tight Frias was, and he slowly worked two fingers in. Frias mewled and just pulled him closer. Frias clung to him, his face flushed and his lips pouting. Cayrd just watched each twitch of his face as he stretched him, working a third finger in. 

“Mr. Roewing!” Frias cried, rutting back against the fingers inside him as his body clutched at Cayrd’s hands. He opened his stunning blue eyes to stare at Cayrd, lust blinding him. “Y-yes!” 

Cayrd was pretty sure once he was in, Frias was going to cum. He pulled his hand away and began to caress the velvety pouch straining around Frias’ erection. 

“Ya fill this out so nicely.” He purred and Frias nodded agreeing to anything in the moment. “Ahm gonna fuck ya now,” He warned and Frias licked his lips, his eyes burning with desire. 

“Please,” He begged softly. “Ah want ya.”

Cayrd shivered and stood up scooting Frias down the machine a bit so he could fit behind him. He unzipped his pants and slowly slipped out of them, then pulled off his shit. Frias watched him, stroking himself in the fabric pouch. Cayrd grinned slyly and showed Frias what he was about to put in him. 

“Ya want this?” He stroked his cock. Frias nodded needfully. He leaned forward and gave Cayrd’s cock a hungry lick, then sucked the head into his mouth, “Oh fuck,” Cayrd moaned holding himself back from ravishing that gorgeous mouth. 

He pulled away and Frias whined, his mouth still opened wantonly for his dick. He slid behind Frias on the machine and cupped Frias’ face, sliding his thumb into Frias’ mouth. Frias sucked desperately as Cayrd slid his cock between his well lubed cheeks. 

“Mmm, Mr. Roewing,” Frias monad. Cayrd thought about warning Frias, but he was slowly losing his tight control. He lined himself up and pushed forwards. Frias cried out, gripping the machine beneath him. “Ahh, C-Cayrd!” 

Cayrd growled, the sound and feel of Frias clutching at him drove him forward. He felt resistance and wrapped his arms around Frias. “Relax Darling,” He moaned. “Let me in, let me in,” he pushed on, the lube easing him into Frias’ body. 

“Oh, oh!” Frias jerked against him, grinding back against Cayrd, unable to form words. “Fuughhnn!” 

Cayrd finally slid in completely and shivered as he held Frias. He slid a hand to stroke Frias’ rock hard cock still held behind the blue velvet. Frias’ body shuddered, adjusting to having Cayrd inside. Still, Cayrd stroked him, gently rocking. 

“Yer gonna milk me, oh fuck, yer so tight,” He began to pull out slightly, pushing back, each shallow thrush making Frias cry out. 

“Ah, ah, C-Cayrd!” Frias’ clung to Cayrd and the machine. “Y-yes, oh yes!” 

Cayrd felt Frias loosening up and began to deepened his thrusts, fucking Frias harder. Frias mewled as he pushed back against Cayrd, matching his thrusts eagerly. 

“Please, please,” Frias begged, through Cayrd didn’t know for what. He reached around deftly jerking Frias inside his velvet pouch. “Cayrd, oh Cayrd! I’m…oh god!” Cayrd felt the hot rush of cum soaking through the Velvet pouch.

“Did ya come already?” Cayrd teased, his thrusts becoming almost brutal. The milking of his cock by Frias’ ass was about to send him over. 

“Ah…ah…Ahm sorry!” Frias cried as Cayrd rocked him with his pounding. “Oh, s-sorry!” Cayrd just held him tightly and drilled him as hard as he could. 

“Yer just gonna have to cum again,” Cayrd growled 

“Oh god!” Frias shuddered, his arms trembling as Cayrd owned him. 

“Come on darling,” Cayrd said, finally freeing Frias’ cock and fisting it. He knew Frias would be sensitive, and from the helpless noises the other man was making he was right. Frias was sobbing as Cayrd began to kiss his neck, his back, and nibble his shoulder. “You feel so wonderful, like ya were made fer me,” Cayrd panted. “Ahm gonna fill you up so much.”

“Y-yes!” Frias cried. “Fill m-me! Please!” He was begging now, his eyes glazed, his mouth slack. Cayrd could feel Frias’ almost go boneless in his arms even as his cock hardened. 

“You little slut,” Cayrd growled. “Ya want me ta fill you that badly? Look at you getting hard again.”

“Oh god, oh god!” Frias shivered and begged and sobbed as Cayrd jerked him off a second time. “Please, please!” 

“FUCK!” Cayrd slammed into Frias, the slap of their bodies echoing lewdly in the recording room. He felt the warm tinkle of cum as Frias came the second time and it sent him over. He buried his teeth in Frias’ shoulder as he shook while he came. 

The two of them collapsed over the machine. Panting and gasping. Cayrd felt his cock twitch inside Frias as it slowly deflated. 

Frias whimpered beneath him, and Cayrd forced himself to stand up, moaning as he pulled free. 

“Dear god,” Cayrd said looking down at Frias and his well fucked appearance. He grabbed his shirt and pants off the floor as Frias looked up. 

“S-sir?” He asked seeing Cayrd redressing. Cayrd couldn’t keep his eye off the image of Frias’ flushed skin sparkling with diamonds and velvet. His ass was still red from the fucking he’d received and Cayrd knew if he stayed, he’d just ravish the man again in a few moments. 

“Ya can keep the outfit,” He said horsley watching sense slowly come back to Frias’ eyes. He was so beautiful, Cayrd actually felt his breath hitch. “B-be back next week, same time.” He stormed away, suddenly angry with himself. He wasn’t supposed to think Frias was beautiful. Sexy sure, fuckable definitely. But not anything else. 

 

***

 

Frias sat stunned at Cayrd’s cold dismissal. He’d felt amazing just now, his body being driven by Cayrd, made to cum twice in a row. 

Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong? Why was Cayrd like this every time they did this?

Trembling, Frias picked himself up off the floor. He looked around, then noticed the camera was still running. He looked at it again. 

“Ahm sorry,” He said softly, then left the stage. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd starts to have some, uncomfortable realizations, and his head designer is making demands.

"So, you're fucking a model?" Ooulai said, curling around the artsy-fartsy couch he kept in his office. She was one of the few people who tried to sit on the impractical piece of furniture, but she managed to make it look natural. Cayrd didn't dignify her comment though, he just kept flipping through her most recent concept sketches. She was one of his top designers, and as such got away with murder. Also, he liked her more than any living thing he knew. "does he know it's just fucking or are you also leading him on?" she examined one long Canary yellow nail. 

"Ah ain't leading him on. He's getting paid." Cayrd still didn't look up. 

"So he's just a photogenic prostitute?" she smirked yellow lips at him. 

"He ain't a prostitute!" Cayrd's head snapped up. Ooulai arched a crimson eyebrow. Cayrd swore and looked back down. Fucking Ooulai knew how to push all his buttons. 

"So you're just fucking the cute new model who you're paying, but he's totally not a prostitute." she laughed. "got it. Are you bringing Mr. Not-a-prostitute to the gala?" 

Cayrd stiffed. The damn gala, how had he forgotten? He'd need a nice piece of eye candy to parade before the cameras. Usually, he took Ooulai, but she'd recently come-out publicly and was planning on bringing her exotic new girlfriend. She'd even designed a fancy set of matching outfits for the occasion. 

He leaned back in his chair. Would Frias even want to come to the gala with him? It was a high-pressure social situation and Frias seemed so shy and private. It honestly was what attracted Cayrd to him. 

No, no attracted wasn't what he meant...Cayrd pinched the bridge of his nose. Ooulai noticed and grinned. He didn't like that grin. She got up and walked over to the desk.

"I like him," she said flipping a few pages of the portfolio. "I like him and I want him. I'm designing a fall line around him." She started slowing down her flipping when she got to the sketches of an individual who was clearly Frias. "I like that pink hair of his, very eye-catching. And his chubby little but is going to be so fun to wrap up." She looked up at Cayrd holding the last page in place. "I swear to you Cayrd Roewing, if you fuck this up for me, I will not be a happy camper."

She flipped the last page and Cayrd looked down at the sketch of two men, one clearly Frias, and the other with a very Juvenal grumpy face and demon horns for a head. He looked at her with a disgruntled glare. She just smirked.

"I'll be sure to have your secretary knows when to pick him up." She turned on her high royal blue heals and made sure to wiggle her curvy ass in it's matching royal blue mini dress. Cayrd rolled his eyes. Ooulai was every heterosexual and possibly bisexual man's dream. But she was securely on the opposing side of the penis fence. Still, her antics usually amused him. Today not so much.

He looked back down at the sketch and the imaged pair Ooulai saw there. Cayrd in an adventurous re-imagine of a traditional tux, the lines exaggerated to fit his athletic build and the colors, cool greens and blues, that brought out his blue eyes and red hair. 

Frias looked, cool. Ooulai had taken insertion from others cultures here. No midnight blue tux for him, rather translucent layers of watery colored fabrics arranged in a masculine tunic that hugged the lines of his body. Matching pants made the outfit more traditional for a Gala. What really made the outfit pop was all the details decoration the front and back of the tunic. In the end, Frias looked like a tropical prince, and Cayrd very much wanted to see him in the outfit. 

It was a stupid idea though. If Ooulai really wanted Frias for her upcoming fall line, it would probably be best if he broke things off. Cayrd had seen the end of the tape, the look in Frias' eyes, it had driven an icy spike into his chest, and it hadn't thawed. He wasn't sure it was wise to continue, no matter how much he wanted to pretend, and yet he still hadn't canceled his appointment with Frias tonight. 

His com buzzed. Frias was here. He pushed up to his feet and with a growing cold, he made his way to the photography stage. One last time would have to do.


	5. The Last Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd's a dick, Frias stands his ground.

He hadn't prepared anything this time. Not the studio or an outfit. It was just him and Frias in an unlit, unset photography studio. Frias was looking around, already used to the game Cayrd played every week. Cayrd watched him, saw the confusion, and hesitation in his posture. When Cayrd finally stepped into the poor overhead lighting he saw the pain in Frias' face briefly too. But the man mastered it quickly, he was a fast learner. Both that knowledge and the brief look drove that icy spike into Cayrd's chest again. 

"I, did I come the wrong night?" Frias asked. Cayrd looked him over rather than respond. Frais was still in the last set of clothes he'd been modeling. Something BoHo with colorful lose drawstring pants, a loose striped shirt in muted earth tones, a net vest that hung low to his hips, and a colorful scarf that coiled around his neck. He'd washed most of the make-up off though, but the stubborn eye makeup was merely smudged to a smokey haze around his stunning blue eyes, and Cayrd found himself mesmerized again. "Sir?" He asked and Cayrd blinked. 

"Do ya  like this?" Cayrd swept a hand up and down Frais' body. "Do ya like coming here, dressing up, and..." 

"I like ya," Frias interrupted, and the boldness of it made Cayrd look him full in the face again. He'd gone a bit pink, but the fire in those sky blue eyes told Cayrd he was serious. Frias swallowed and clenched his fists. "I like ya and I like coming here fer ya, I like doing...this...with ya..." He said, blushing again. 

"But?" Cayrd filled the unspoken void at the end of the sentence. 

"But..." Cayrd could tell Frias had rehearsed this, he'd steeled himself for it. Cayrd felt that icy spike again. How many lovers had he been in a similar situation with that he'd merely waved off as they stood there breaking down? Yet here was Frias, bold and innocent, and Cayrd knew what he was trying to say, and somehow this time, this time it hurt. 

"I need the money," He said softly. "But, I'm gonna find another way." He wouldn't look at Cayrd now. "Ya make me feel like I've never felt before, but ya hurt me too." He shook his pink head. "I can't keep letting ya hurt me." He shrugged. "I was gonna let ya have me, one more time tonight, then quit. But ya don't look like ya want me here anyway." 

And there it was. Simple as that. Cayrd could just tell him to scram. Tell him he was right and that he wasn't wanted anymore. So why wouldn't the words come out of his mouth? He just stood there staring, his jaw ticking, his fists clenching. Frias saw it too and gave him a small, sad smile. 

"All right then," His voice soft and shakey. "Thank ya, and I'm sorry." Frias turned to walk towards the studio door. 

All Cayrd had to do was let Frias walk away. 

"Ooulai wants ya fer her new line," Cayrd said. Frias paused and looked back at him. "So ya still have worked if ya want it. She won't sleep with ya, she just wants yer ass in her clothes." 

"I don't wanna sleep with her." Frias looked wary.

"Everyone want's to sleep with her," Cayrd sniffed. *play it off idiot, play it off.* 

"Do ya?" Frias asked. Cayrd winced caught in the inaccuracy.  

"No," He said simply and Frias took a cautious step forward. 

"Who ...do ya, wanna sleep with?" He asked. God the hope in those words. The promise too. Cayrd couldn't stop himself from looking hard at Frias. Who did he want? Was the man blind? Frias took another step closer and Cayrd gritted his teeth. 

"Ahm old, Ahm cranky, Ahm set in mah ways." He snarled and Frias stopped, his lips just parted and he blinked. 

"I don't think yer old," He said, a soft flush on his cheeks. "But Ah don't know much about the rest. We've never really...done much else." Cayrd nodded at that. "I wouldn't mind it though if we did." Cayrd narrowed his eyes. 

"Ahm a hard man ta like, Frias. Ah make enemies, not friends. Ah get mah way by being bigger and badder than the next guy." Couldn't Frias see that? He was... well more than one model had called him abusive. He just had really high standards was all. "What's more the media will chew ya up, then pick ya clean like the vultures they are."

"You'll be there though?" Frias asked coming closer again. "You can help me learn what not ta say and do." More like he'd punch the runty bastards for getting close to Frias. *Damn it* Cayrd mentally slapped himself. 

"Ahm trying ta tell ya Ahm a bastard, and yer gonna get hurt!" He snapped, and Frias just smiled. 

"Why? Are ya gonna push me away, or punch me?" Cayrd just gaped at the smaller man. He actually looked amused at the idea. "Cause, I know I can defend myself against ya physically. It's just..." Frias' smile faded. "I wanna come here and dress up fer ya, and do things with ya, and all that. But the way ya make me feel afterward." *like a cheap whore* Cayrd thought it even though Frias didn't say it. Frias shrugged. "I guess I am what ya think of me, or I would be, if I kept coming back." 

"Ah don't think that," Cayrd growled, angry at the idea, and angry at himself for letting Frias think it. 

"What do ya think?" Frias asked, again, that hopeful lift in his voice. It made that cold spike hurt so bad. 

He thought he was tired of being alone. Tired of a cold bed in a cold apartment, and his cold life full of stress and anger and fear. But this was a rough business, and god damn it, Cayrd was good at it. He thought all that warmth and promise he saw in Frias' eyes might just make him lose his edge. *So?* The thought echoed in his head. *It's not like you don't have enough to retire anywhere you want. And why not take someone with you? Someone you can't keep your hands off? Someone who looks at you like he does?* 

Frias was staring at him, waiting for some kind of answer. Cayrd finally got ahold of himself enough to form one. 

"Go home," He turned away as he said it. "Ya work fer Ooulai now." He didn't look back as he walked away, no, marched away. His chest tightened and his heart was ice. The spike driven all the way through him. He had a large bottle of whiskey in his office and he was determined to see how far he could get through it before he blacked out. He didn't hear the sob from behind him or the hurried steps to the doors. He didn't hear the voice in his head screaming at him to chase after Frias, or yelling at him to stop being a fool. He didn't ...hear...anything, and he was going to keep it that way. 


	6. Apple Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frais spends some time healing his heart with family and baked goods. Until a force of nature demands he returns.

The sun leaked into the room, cutting the dark and blasting Frias' tear-reddened eyes. Someone knocked on the door of his dark room and he did his best to ignore them.   
  
"Frias?" Freddy called. Frias sighed, the one person in the house that could get him up right now was his youngest brother. "You ok? Kuya is worried and you said you'd make apple bread today. It's Saturday."   
  
Frias made himself sit up, made himself push the blankets off him and made himself stagger over to the door. "I'll be out in a minute, Bunso," He said softly, but the boy seemed to hear him. 

"Okay!" Freddy said and Frias heard him calling out to Franco and Francisco as he ran down the hall again. Bitterly, Frias wished he was young enough still that the promise of apple-bread was enough to make him happy too. But he wasn't, and the cold lead feeling in his stomach that had settled there when he ran sobbing from Cayrd's studio wasn't showing any signs of lifting. He drug himself through the process of washing his face and getting dressed, then he trudged down to the little store that was part of the house he lived in with his brothers. Freddy was already in the back where the kitchen was Franco and Francisco were eyeing a breakfast looking meal that Friss was closely watching them not eat. 

"Ah worked hard on them," He whined. Franco made a brave face and lifted something charred to his mouth. Everyone paused to watch, and he popped it in his mouth and chewed. Friss leaned in and Franco made a very convincing nod of approval. He shot Francisco a glare and the large man followed his older brothers lead. After and large swallow of tea Franco cleared his throat. 

"An excellent first attempt," Franco said diplomatically as Francisco fought not to gag. It seemed to please Friss and he turned to look at Frias. "S _angko_ _!_ I made enough for you too!" he pointed eagerly at the carded frying pan. Frias felt his stomach tighten at the thought, and wasn't sure if it as heartbreak this time. 

"I'm...not hungry," He said as Freddy pulled his hand towards the stove. 

"Frias is gonna make apple bread with me!" Freddy said possessively. "Not eat your nasty burned sausage!" 

"It's not nasty!" Friss said defensively. "Diko and Kuya like it!" He waved his hand at the two older brothers who were desperately trying to quietly scrape their plates into the trash while Friss' back was turned. Frias smiled softly at that. 

"Why doncha come bake with us?" Frias said. "It'll make it go faster." Friss looked dubious, then nodded. 

"Yeh, I like apple bread too." Friss walked over and started to clean up the mess he'd made for breakfast and Frias helped him, setting Freddy to the task of peeling apples for the bread. Franco and Francisco Hobbled to their feet and went out to work the counter, leaving their younger siblings to work the kitchen. 

It was simple work, making the bread, but it required Frias to pay attention, especially with a teenager and a child with him. It didn't take long for him to push thoughts of Cayrd aside as he worked to make the perfect dough and then add the chopped and sugared apples and walnuts. He hummed happily as they folded the soft dough over the filling and sealed it with a buttery eggwash. Soon the kitchen was filled with sweet and heady smells of warm bread and tangy apples. Friss and Freddy were joking around with each other and the sounds of laughter echoed in the room. Frias was happy, and he sat contently to watch the boys play. 

"Frias?" Francisco poked his head in the back. "There's some woman here ta see ya?"  He looked utterly confused. "She's...weird." 

Frias stood and wiped his hands on his apron before removing it and walking to the front to see who it was.

She was a bit odd looking if you weren't used to the eclectic tastes of the fashion models. She was dressed in a canary yellow skin tight body suit with a royal blue jumper dress over it. SHe had matching knee-high boots and her hair was scalp close and bright red. Frias knew of her, she was one of Cayrd's top designers, Ooulai. HE had a flood of conflicting emotions roll over him. He didn't want to have anything to do with Mr. Roewing, but he did need the money. Friss and Freddy needed the school money and his older brothers were still healing. 

"You look absolutely adorable," Ooulai said with a big predatory smile. Frias froze in place. "I mean, how cute is this? A bakery? You actually work in a bakery?" She turned around slowly taking the palace in. "And it smells amazing."

"Th-thank you," Frias said keenly aware that his brothers were watching him. "Miss, um, Ooulai?" 

"Just Ooulai darling, I don't have time for prefixes." Ooulai swaggered over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Little puffs of flour rose up and she chuckled. "You haven't been to the studio in two days. What are you doing?" She looked intense and Frias swallowed. 

"I...uh...I quit?" He said, suddenly not so sure. Ooulai shook her head slowly.

"No, no, that's not going to work for me." She said still holding his shoulders. "I need you back on set tomorrow alright? Bright and early, my new line is rolling in tomorrow and it's all set to your measurements." She let go and dusted her hands. "Tomorrow alright?" 

Frias found himself nodding before he had time to think about it. She pinned him with another look, this one a bit menacing. 

"Now, why did you *think* you quit?" She said with a smile that wasn't a bit friendly. Frias looked over at his brothers, who knew nothing about any of this. They knew he had a second job, but they didn't know what it was, or...the overtime...

"I..." He began to say as he looked back at her. She clicked her tongue seeing the raw emotions on his face.  

"Roewing," She said the name like a curse. "So you two had a... falling out?" She growled. "I warned that idiot, that moron!" She turned on her heels. "Tomorrow Frias, bright and early!" She called over her shoulder as she stormed out. 

The bakery was silent for a long moment as everyone inside, including the other customers, tried to understand what had just happened. 

"Who was that?" Franco finally asked. Frias looked over at him, still dazed himself. 

"Mah new boss?" He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but he knew crossing her wasn't the best idea. He almost felt bad for Mr. Roewing, almost. 


	7. Ooulai Has Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oouali has a few choice words for Cayrd, who is still a dick.

Cayrd sat flipping through the most recent photo shoot and rejecting every single picture. "Oh come on!" The photographer whined. Cayrd just gave him a hard, icy glare. The man swallowed hard and backed up. 

"Ah could have taken better pictured with a pinhole camera made outta mah ass!" He stood up and tossed the whole portfolio in the trash. "Who the fuck picked out yer models anyway? Half of em looked like they might pass out from starvation and the others need makeup ta cover up their track marks!"

"I-I-I, we, uh, we w-went to find non-traditional models...l-like you said..." The photographer was looking for a way to escape the office now. Cayrd stood an loomed over the desk at the ridiculous looking man. Too much color, too many accessories, and his hair was terrible. 

"If this is the best ya were able ta do, either ya don't understand what Ah mean by non-traditional, or yer trying ta passively aggressively make a point about how ya don't like mah direction," Cayrd grinned like a feral wolf. "So which is it?" 

If the photographer had been pale before, he was white now. There was no good answer there and Cayrd knew it. 

"I, uh...I uh...uh..." The Photographer tried to think on his feet but Cayrd didn't give him time. He needed to vent his anger and this little mole of a man deserved it in Cayrd's opinion. 

The door to his office opened as Cayrd rouned his desk. Ooulai stepped in along with his secretary. The photographer squeaked at the sudden invasion. 

"Cayrd Roewing! I asked you to not do one fucking thing, do you remember what it was?" She began. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Roewing, but she wouldn't stop!" The secretary was saying, flapping her arms and the legal sized envelope in them. Cayrd had his attention split and it confused him enough to snap his rage. 

"What?" He said confused. 

"One thing Cayrd! I Told you I would not be happy with you if you fucked up one thing!" Ooulai had her crimson-tipped finger almost up his nose. "Remember?" 

"Not really, yer always on about something," He said and they both paused at the truth in that statement. 

"This was recent, my fall line, the gala, think Roewing." She hissed, clearly as pissed as he was, and if he thought about it, over the same thing. 

"Get out!" He shouted over her shoulder. Everyone froze. 

"M-me?" The photographer asked hopefully. The secretary did a little nervous dance, laid the envelope on his desk, then pulled the photographer out his office as she left. 

"Well?" Ooulai growled again. 

"Ah broke it off," He said calmly, coldly, as he went back to his desk and opened the envelope. He began to scan over the forms.

"You broke it off," She put her hands on her hips. "You god damn fool." She shook her head at him. "You know I had to go down to his, well adorable bakery, to find him? He quit, or tried to anyway." 

"Ah figured he'd need to sulk a while then ya'd smack him back inta shape." He didn't look at her, or raise his voice. Their shouting matches were legendary and he really didn't want to get into one today. 

"You figured? " She snapped the words back at him. "Because, of course, your such a fucking catch Roewing, anyone would pine for you?" She made a disgusted noise as Cayrd pulled out a pen and began to sign the documents 

"Ah figured because he's a romantic and he's the type that would do something like that." He tried to sound unaffected, tried not to remember the sob or the look of hope in Frais' eyes. 

"You are such an ass hole! Do you know that?" She sounded amazed at him and he looked up after signing the last form. "He's a sweet kid, talented and actually kind! How could you be such a dick to him?" 

"Because ah am a dick, Ooulai." He stuffed the papers back in the envelope with more force than necessary. He stood and walked past her to the door and called for his secretary. She came to him quickly and he handed her the packet. "Get this ta V'sar and Sons asap. Pay whatever." She took it with a nod and he turned back to Ooulai. "Ah take it ya went and talked with him?" 

"You damn well know I did." She crossed her arms and glared at him, he knew it pissed her off when he ignored her. 

"And he's going ta come back and work with ya?" Cayrd asked again, cool and collected. 

"Tomorrow, bright and early." She snapped. 

"Well then, as ya can see, Ah have work ta do. So maybe ya should go stick that pointy little nose of yers somewhere else?" He held the door for her, and she glared at him. He gestured for her to leave and she sniffed, walked past him, and stomped on his toe as she walked out. Ooulai didn't turn back around as he called her a bitch. He limped back into his office and sat down, taking out his phone to call the lawyers. "Ah just sent the forms back ta ya. Make sure things get moving as soon as ya have them." The lawyers assured him everything was ready to go as soon as his signature was on file. He hung up and reached down to massage his toe. God damn Ooulai, always having to have the last word. 


	8. Unplanned Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frias finds he can still work for Oouali, even with an unexpected visitor.

The shoot had gone well, even if he'd been told to smile more. Frias faked it as much as he could, he didn't feel like smiling. He stood in the dressing room now, his own, Ooulai insisted, and he looked at himself. Usually, after a shoot like this, he'd wash the excess makeup off and then go down to see Cayrd. He'd have some fancy bit of almost nothing for him to wear and something completely perverted to do. The memories of it both made him sad, and horney at the same time. The memory of the last time, his first time being penetrated, rose to his memory. It wasn't fair, he thought somewhat angrily. The first time he actually finds someone he wants to have sex with, and it all goes to hell like this. He was hurt and sad, and horny! 

He reached down to rub his growing erection. Even after being a complete ass to him, the thoughts of Cayrd gave him a hard-on. The way Cayrd looked at Frias like he was something beautiful and desirable. The way Cayrds' hands felt on his skin, on his cock. He sat in a chair and undid his fancy pants. Vaguely he didn't want to get the clothes dirty. 

"Oh god," Frais moaned, palming his cock. there was no help for it. He was just going to get hard like a teenager every time he thought of Cayrd and the way he manhandled him. He shivered as he began to stroke himself. He'd never touched himself the way Cayrd did. The memory of Crayd's fingers buried in his ass. His cock jerked at the thought, and the amazing sensations that came afterward "Oh fuck, Cayrd." He mumbled as he jerked himself off. 

***

Cayrd wasn't sure why he'd come down here. He damn well knew he didn't want to be seen here, which was why he'd slunk in here after Ooulai had been seen leaving. He wandered around, trying to keep a low profile, but Ooulai ran a tight shift and her people were busy doing what they were supposed to. He slipped easily to the back and to where the models were. He walked down the halls seeing most of them were either gone for the shift or cleaning up to leave. He noticed Oouali had given Frias' his own dressing room and Cayrd rolled his eyes. SHe would, just to show him up. He reached out to knock, an automatic reaction he didn't think about before he did it. The door budged slightly, not closed securely and Cayrd heard heavy breathing and Frias panting. He knew that sound and his blood instantly boiled with jealousy. He made to push in until he heard Frias call his name. Had he been made?

"Cayrd, oh yeh, fuck..." Frias panted, and Cayrd looked in. 

He was dressed in something flatteringly cut for his figure. Frias still had the loose fit jeans and graphic t-shirt on. He'd pulled his shirt up with one hand and his pants were open at the fly. His cock was erect in his hand and he was urgently jerking himself off. Cayrd watched as Frias's kept his eyes closed panting as he sought release. Card licked his lips watching the pink haired man, still in the sultry makeup for the photo shoot, his blush making it through. 

"Please Cayrd, oh please," Frias whimpered, his hips jerking up with his fist. He sounded frustrated, and desperate to cum. Cayrd moved without thinking, quietly walking in the room. He knelt putting his hands on Frias' thighs to hold him in place as the other man jerked in shock. His eyes flew open as Cayrd sank his mouth down over Frias' erect cock. 

***

"Cayrd!" Frias exclaimed griping Cayrd's hair, "What, what?" But his protest dropped away as Cayrd swirled his tongue around Frias' sensitive head. Frais locked his fingers in Caryd's hair jerking upwards into his mouth. "Oh god, oh Cayrd...y-yes, Oh y-yes!" The suddenness of it, the hot feel of Cayrd's wet mouth, combined with how close he'd been before. "I-I'm cumming!" he threw his head back and cried out sharply as he erupted. "Oh! Oh Fuck!" 

Cayrd took a long moment to swallow, then licked Frias clean again. Frias watched with hooded eyes, feeling light-headed and so very content. He pet Cayrd's hair as he came to his senses. "Why?" He asked softly, disbelieving what had just happened. 

Cayrd didn't say anything for a long moment, then he just stood and wiped his mouth. Frias grabbed his hand and held on. Cayrd seemed surprised at how strong he was. 

"No, answer me!" He stood up, not even remotely embarrassed to be half undressed. 

"Ah just came ta see how Ooulai was treating ya," Cayrd said, sounding cold, but his eyes betrayed him. "Then Ah saw ya, being all..." He gestured at Frias, who did manage to blush. "Ya look like yer doing fine." He said pulling away. 

"Yer just gonna leave then? Just like that?" Frias heard his voice crack. He let go and calmed himself. He was not going to make a fool of himself. "Go on then." He managed to feel angry and turned away from Cayrd. He still felt loose and relieved after the BJ, but still. "Run away like ya always do." 

"Ah don't run away," Cayrd snapped. Frias rounded on him. 

"Yeh ya do, Ya don't even try! We could have something, but ya won't even try!" Frias stopped himself and shook his head. "Like I said. Go on. I need ta get changed and go home. Mah brother's are expecting me." 

Cayrd didn't say anything, as usual. He just looked Firas over, like he was memorizing him, then left as quietly as he came in. 

 


	9. Some Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day may have had a strange twist, but it seems to have ended fairly well.

Frias walked from the metro station to his family’s bakery in record time today. He was so pissed he’d forgotten to change out of his clothes and was oblivious to the appreciative looks he was getting from everyone as he passed them. 

How could Cayrd! Hadn’t he made himself clear? That was just…just mean…and…fuck it was hot too, and if he thought about it too much it made him feel weak and that pissed him off more!

“Frias? Frias!” He stopped and turned towards the voice.

“Dan?” He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. The tall lithe blond man coming towards him greated him warmly.

“I thought you were ignoring me there for a moment,” Dan said. “All famous now and don’t have time for your friends?” Frias blushed.

“N-no…just a um..bad day at work.” Frias looked down and clutched his bag on his shoulder. Dan laughed warmly.

“I’m just kidding, but why didn't you tell me you were modeling?” Dan asked and Frias felt even worse now. Dan was a real modle, and after a few months of just pretending to be one he understood how hard it was.

“I didn’t want ya ta think I was making fun of ya.” Frias said to his shoes. His very expensive shoes, oh damn it he’d forgotten to change!

“Why would I think that?” Dan pulled out a prof's catalogue. “You look fantastic! And this pose looks very familiar if I do say so,” He winked at Frias as he pointed to a shot of Frias and a woman looking very bored of each other. He smiled softly.

“I tired ta think of what you would do, and then did my best ta make it look good. The photographer loved it.”

“I bet,” Dan laughed. “This was Darcy's shoot, he’s very talented. He's doing another, with me as the headliner.” Dan pulled out his phone and typed a message. Frias’ cell tinged. “I just sent you all the information, you need to come and do the shoot with me!”

Frias checked his phone, and the payment amount about made him drop the phone.

“Dan! Are you sure?” He asked and Dan nodded emphatically.

“Frias, if you had told me, we’d be working together already! You’re my best friend, I would never leave you in the dust. Say yes? Please?” He gave Frias puppy dog eyes and Frias just laughed.

“Ya know I can’t say ‘No’ ta that.” He laughed. 

Just then Friss and Freddy ran past screaming like loons. Friss spotted Frias and ran a tight ring around him and Dan. Freddy followed clearly mimicking his older brother.

“We got in! We got in!” Friss screamed then ran past Frias to the bakery shop door where Francisco was standing and glaring at the two young boys.

“Unless someone is murdering ya you best knock that off!” He shouted over the boys.

“We got in!” Freddy shouted again jumping up and down and flapping a piece of paper at Francisco.

“Yer gonna be in trouble if ya don’t calm down, let me see,” Francisco took the paper as Frias and Dan walked over. He skimmed it then looked up at Frias, confused. “I don’t remember them taking any tests?” He pointed a the papaer.

“Tests?” Frias took the paper and looked it over. It was an acceptance letter to the Riel’s School, one of the most prestigious schools in the area. “I…” He paused, his mind working.  “When I went and talked with Friss’ principal a few months ago she said the reason Friss was having problem in school was because it isn't challenging enough for him. She suggested Riel’s, but Friss, we can’t afford this.”

Dan took the paper away and looked it over. “Says here is a full ride to be re-evaluated each academic year base on performance.” Francisco and Frias both gaped at Dan like he’d sprouted two more arms. He blanched and pointed at the line on the paper. Francisco snatched is back and re-read it.

"That means we don't have to pay right? That's what that means, I'm right, right? " Friss said all but vibrating in place.

"Well, it means you have to pay by being a good student," Dan said. He knew about Friss' problems at school. Friss nodded excitingly.

"I'll be the best student from now on! The best!" He ran into the shop screaming for Franco.

"I got one too," Freddy said a little shyly now that his brother was gone. Francisco took it and looked at it.

"Good job, Freddy," he said still sounding confused. "Go tell yer brother." Freddy smiled and ran in.

"Fraaannnccooo! Francisco says I can have a treat!" Freddy hollered as he ran.

"Well," Francisco shrugged, reading the letters over one more time.

"His principal must have had him tested after we talked," Frias said.

Francisco smiled. "I'm glad fer it, but really surprised. I guess I'm not the only one with good news fer ya today," He gresurred for Dna and Frias to come into the bakery.

"You've got good news too?" This was all so sudden, but still, it was really improving his day. He hadn't even thought about cayrd in the past few moments.

"Franco gotta call from the hospital this morning. Seems there's some kinda charity out there, Sisters of saint Camillus, and they chose us to be the recipients of their charity." Francisco said leading them over to a table and chairs. It was slow right now in the bakery and the smell of fresh bread and warm  **croquettes** perfumed the place. Frias felt his stomach growl. Francisco chuckled and called back to Friss to bring out fresh, spiced potato croquettes.

"What does that mean exactly?" Dan asked sitting down beside Frias.

"Means they paid out medical bills for the wreck. We're debt free as of today." Francisco grinned happily and Frias could see some of the lines of worry were gone from his face. He looked cheerful again. "Frias can quit his second job and come back to the bakery if he wants."

Dan clapped in excitement, then wagged a finger. "He's not quitting till he does the photo shoot with me. I won't have anyone else!"

"Dan," Frias said with a laugh, everything was sinking in. The realization hit him that the money could go into the bakery itself, to buy better stoves, more ingredients, maybe even expand some. He was practically giddy. Than a little something began to work its way into his mind and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. 

  
  



	10. The Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayrd has a shock to his system that finally knocks some sense into him.

 

“Let me put it this way,” Ooulai said. “If you don’t show up to wearing my most creative and wonderful outfit for you, I will find another producer, after I bury your rotten corpse”

So Cayrd stood in the grand foyer of the Opel Star’s launch party, and sipped his champagne. He wasn’t afraid of Ooulai, no, that wasn’t it. He just knew when she wasn’t bluffing anymore. His compy ran on having only the best working for it, and Ooulai was the best.

So he stood here, dressed in Ooulai’s wonderful, creative, edgy re-imaging of a tux and drank lukewarm champagne as people took pictures of him trying to not look bored out of his skull.

Ooulai, however, looked like she was having the time of her life. She should, he supposed, this was a party for her after all. Her new line, her new look, her new woman. Cayrd remembered there was a second half to this outfit, one he’d seen in concept. But Frias wouldn’t be here to show it off.

There was a rush of cameras to the main doors. The sound of excited people as well. Cayrd looked up and Ooulai’s sly expression caught his eye. He had a moment of dread before the doors opened and the models for her new line began to spill out in a long well-trained line. The first seven in the causal line, the next seven wore the day-to-night line, the final seven wore the evening collection and the last man to walk through wore the crowning achievement of Ooulai’s line.

How Ooulai managed to marry the masculine lines with the graceful sweep of light fabrics never ceases to amaze him. They made a subtly seductive figure as silk simultaneously hugged every line of Frias’ body and flowed around him like wisps of pale blue fog. He was painted up as well. His pink hair spiked up like flame, little highlight of purple and blue on the very tips. Similar colors swirled around his eyes and silver and gold ear cuffs hugged his lobes and tied into the metallic threads that wound through his outfit.

Cayrd felt the champagne flute slip from his hand as Frias walked past him, giving him a cool look. Then he was gone, swallowed into the crowd of cameras and people. 

Ooulai walked over to Cayrd slyly, her stiletto heels clicking ominously as she did.

“He’s simply wonderful isn’t he?” She said, a crimson snarl on her face. Cayrd didn’t look at her. His erection and muddled up feelings competing for control. “Nothing like getting an eyeful of your ex eh?”

“He’s not,” Cayrd said, his smooth dry.

“Sure, you just keep telling yourself that.” Ooulai nodded in mock agreement. 

Cayrd just growled and stormed away. He needed air and stronger drink.

 

***

 

He stood out on the balcony wishing he could have taken the whole bottle of bourbon from the bartender instead of just one glass. Even a fucking triple wasn’t enough to wash that image away.

There’d been plenty of lovers in his past. Beautiful women and men. All of them, still considered successes in their fields. And probably all of them silently wishing him dead for being such an asshole to them. Still, not one of them had managed to steal his breath away like Frias just had. The L-word was too much, unless you meant lust. Yeh, he wanted Frias, like a dying man wanted water. Or a drunk wanted more bourbon, he eyed his glass.

But how the hell did he fall in love this fast? Still, there was no other rational reason for it.

He sucked in breath slowly, and let it out. Well, if that cool look meant anything, it meant Frias was over him, and there was no point in worrying about it.

The balcony door opened and the loud rush of too many conversations competing with artistic experimental rock chased what little calm he had away. He turned to see who was coming out to bug him expecting Ooulai, and just stared when he saw Frias. 

He was still in the outfit Ooulai had made, only now instead of looking cold and aloof, he was blushing under all that icy makeup. He pulled the doors closed behind him and stood there, looking sadly at anything but Cayrd. Cayrd took the last long swallow of bourbon from his glass.

“Ya look, really nice,” He said and Frias blushed harder.

“Ya look good too,” Frias said softly.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a long time, and Frias eventually came over to the railing, looking over the edge at the sparkling city below.

“It’s pretty up here,” Frias said. Cayrd signed, watching Frias move, watching the fabric flow around him.

“Yeh,” He moved first and Frias practically fell against him. Their kiss was hot and deep, and flavored with bourbon and champagne. Cayrd wanted to touch every inch of Frias, but didn’t want to ruin his hair or makeup, or the new clothes. Then Frias pushed away from him, shaking.

“No, no, This ain't what I meant,”

“What did ya mean then?” Cayrd snapped, “Coming out here?”

Frias’ eyes flashed with fire. “I wanted ta talk with ya!” he snapped back. Cayrd didn’t like the steal in his voice but at least he was looking at him now.

“Ain't nothing ta talk about Frias, you wanna fuck, we can, that’s it.” He turned away and Frias narrowed his eyes. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what? Like yer lying?” Frias crossed his arms and Cayrd sniffed.

“People seem ta wanna call me that a lot lately.” He brought his glass up to his lips, only to remember it was empty. He threw it in a corner with a snarl and the glass shattered. Frias didn’t jump, and Cayrd didn’t feel better. “You don’t know shit about me, and you wanna, what…date?” he turned to face Frias.

“That’s how it works,” Frias said. “Ya date till ya get ta know someone.”

“Ah can just tell ya now…” But Frias held a hand up to stop him.

“Believe me. Between Miss Ooulai and half the people in there tonight, I know all about what kinda bastard, and asshole, and jerk ya are,” He said.

“And yer still out here?” Cayrd smirked. “You just like getting hurt?”

“No, but,” Frias sighed and adjusted his shawl. Cayrd could see the outfit better. It was a skin-hugging two-piece with the crop top cut in a way to accentuate his hips and shoulders, a long vest of flowing watered silk feel to just above Frias’ calves, and a matching shawl draped around his shoulders. The shimmering silk and the glimpses of skin made Cayrd’s hands itch to touch. He made himself look away. “Yer nice ta me,” Frias said and Cayrd’s head snapped back.

“How exactly am Ah nice ta ya?” Cayrd shook his head. “I used ya fer sex, I…I tossed ya aside.”

“Ya gave me a job when Ah asked, and ya saw I was hopelessly attracted to ya. Ya came ta check on on me. Ya were gentle with me my first time. Yer trying ta push me away now because ya think you’ll hurt me.” Frias squared his shoulders. “And I know it was you that gave Friss and Freddy them scholarships because I mentioned the school once at a photo shoot, and you and the camera guy were the only ones there.”

“Could have been the camera guy” Cayrd winced, hell he couldn't even remember the guy’s name now. The look Frias gave him wasn’t amused.

“Ya did all that after ya broke up with me,” Frias said.

“We didn’t break up! We weren’t dating!” Cayrd said whining. Why would’ anyone believe him? “Ah do that fer everyone I fuck!” Frias just stood there, the wind rippling his beautiful outfit, flashing pink skin against fog blue silk. Ok, that was a lie and apparently, they both knew it.

“I wanna be with you,” Frias said, anger heating his voice. “But I can’t even talk ta ya when yer lying ta yerself.”

He walked past Cayrd and reached for the door to go back in.

“Now hang on,” Cayrd grabbed his arm and Frias shoved him off. Cayrd stumbled, his heel slipping on the cement balcony. He had the briefest flash of Frias’ face. The terrible realization that Cayrd was going to fall. 

A hundred things came to mind that he wanted to say. Didn’t matter. His back hit the railing and he tipped backwards. He’d be free falling in seconds.

Then Frias hauled him back up, both hands gripping the lapels of his tailored suit. Cayrd felt himself flung the opposite directing and the force of it was impressive. He hit the far brick wall with enough force to knock the breath from him and Frias just stood there staring at him, both of them stunned.

“Ah didn’t mean…” Frias breathed out, his face white with shock. Cayrd grabbed for him again and Fias let himself be pulled against Cayrd this time, shivering. 

“Ahm sorry,” He whispered into Frias’ hair. “Ahm sorry.” Frias shook against him then looked up.

“Wh-why are you sorry?” He had tears in his eyes and Cayrd kissed his forehead.

“That was my fault,” He said, holding Frias like glass. “Ahm an idiot.” He still couldn’t get the words to come out right, but at least they were there in his brain. “Don’t leave me. Ahm an ass, but don't’ leave me.” He trembled, adrenaline rushing out of his system. Frias just watched him, some color coming back to his face.

“Ahm not sleeping with mah boss no more,” Frias said softly and Cayrd barked out a shaky laugh. The man was determined!

“Fine, Tell people whatever ya want, just…stay with me. Be mine,” He said the last bit and felt a knot come undone in his chest. Frias blinked those precious blue eyes at him and Cayrd felt his chest expand more, like a balloon, or one of those memory foam beds. Like he had a shape that was all squished up, and only now was able to start taking it.

“O-ok,” Frias nodded, “I…” he hiccuped. “I wanna stay.”

Cayrd just held Frias or the longest time, taking in the city around them, and the smell of rain on the way, the soft murmur of voices inside, and strange warmth in his chest. He’d never asked anyone to stay before, not like this.

“Ah wanna take ya places and show ya things,” Cayrd murmured and Frias chuckled.

“Like where?”

Cayrd drew a blank. Then shrugged.

“Like…um…Australia…” That was absurd, but true in a way.

“Australia?” Frias pushed back to look at Cayrd. “Did ya hit yer head to hard?” Cayrd smiled.

“Where do ya wanna go? Ah can afford anything really.” He could, and he figured he needed a sabbatical right about now anyway. Frias just smiled at him again.

“Right now I wanna go someplace quiet and warm and away from all these people.” He’d snuck his arms under Cayrd’s jacket and Cayrd could feel the chill on his skin.

“Ahaveva room here fer the night.” Cayrd dipped his head, “Ah even have a late check out time tomorrow.”

“If I stay with ya here, everyone will know,” Frias said, looking very pleased with the idea. Cayrd chuckled.

“Yer gonna have ta get used ta that darling. That and the gossip and the bitchiness.”

“If I get you in the deal, it’s worth it ta me.” Frias went to his toes to kiss Cayrd firmly. “And don’t try ta convince me otherwise.”


	11. The Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the fancy suite, not that they care about anything but the bedroom.

Cayrd led the way through the throng of partiers to the hall where banks of mirrored elevators waited to whisk occupants to their rooms. He'd held Frias' hand, as they walked, and Frias had blushed crimson the whole way. People watched them as they moved, they took pictures and a few tried to talk to Cayrd. He wasn't stopping though, not now that he finally got this crap sorted in his head. Ooulai and her exotic girlfriend had spotted them as they pressed through the crowd, and she toasted them. Damn woman had set this whole thing up, but this time he wasn't going to get mad at her.

They got to the elevators and people were staring, gossiping already, and Frias stood close by.

"They're wondering who ya are, why yer wearing Ooulai's opus, and why Ahm holding yer hand." He said softly to Frias as they waited. Frias was trying to ignore them, but there was only so much you could do when the cameras were on you. "This is yer last chance to run." He said, and brushed a knuckle down Frias' painted cheek.

"I said I wasn't going to," He looked over his shoulder nervously. "But it is a bit much."

"Ah won't let them get any closer to ya than yer comfortable with." Cayrd stepped to shield Frias a bit more. "But they're everywhere, and they will be fer a while, till this all settles down." Frias nodded looking up at Cayrd.

"Well, I'll just have ta get good at dodging them." He grinned mischievously. "Can't catch a shadow."

Cayrd laughed, reminded there was a good deal about Frias he didn't know yet. Like how strong he was. That had been a little surprising.

"Wanna give em something to write about tomorrow?" He asked. "Ah've never been seen publicly kissing a man before." He arched an eyebrow at Frias, who licked his sparkly lips. Whatever iridescent lipstick Ooulai had used to shine up Frias' mouth, it had staying power.

"S-sure," Frias said and went up to his toes to wrap his arms around Cayrd's neck. Cayrd held him in place, crushing the watered silk in his hands as he ravaged Frias' mouth for the cameras. He could hear them clicking and voices talking.

The elevator dinged and he drug Frias in, not bothering to break the kiss. He smashed the 'close' button and the doors began to slide shut just as an eager photographer dashed at them.

"Ah'll break yer nose," He snarled at him. The cameraman fell back and the doors closed.

Cayrd groped Frias more greedily now, and Frias made those wonderful hungry noises. "What if Ah just fucked ya in the elevator?" He panted as Frias licked his neck. It made him weak in his knees.

"Maybe next time," Frias murmured. "Tonight I want a real bed, we've never done it on a bed." Cayrd blinked. Frias was right. He briefly felt like a massive ass, then Frias' erection brushed his leg and he moaned. "I'm not complaining," Frias whispered.

The elevator dinged on the floor and Cayrd fumbled out his key card, pulling Frias down the hall with him. They were both grinning like teenagers, and when Cayrd got the door to his suite open they practically fell in groping and kissing each other.

"You look like some kind of god," Cayrd moaned as he began to strip out of his tux. Frias laughed and watched, the light in his eyes making Cayrd hard.

"I think that about ya a lot." Frias said, slowly removing his shawl and draping it over the luxurious stuffed chair in the sitting area. His arms were bare now, and the silk flowed around him like clouds. He began to walk towards the open bedroom, the fabric drifting in his wake. He looked over his shoulder at Cayrd and smiled innocently. It flipped all of Cayrd's switches. Cayrd tossed his jacket and shirt off, and roughly stepped out of his shoes. He might regret the state of those clothes tomorrow, but right now he had other concerns. Like watching Frias float around the bedroom.

"Ya like me in clothes don't ya?" Frias asked. Cayrd chuckled.

"I like to dress up pretty things in luxury," He said unbuttoning his pants. "I like the way fabrics feel, and how they can enhance an experience." He circled Frias, admiring him. Imaging things he could dress him in. More velvets, silks, soft cotton, rich brocades. "The Japanese used to think clothing was sexual, the naked form was considered common, but once dressed in finery, it became sensual and erotic."

"How do ya want me then?" Frias asked. Brushing his hands down his torso from silk to skin to silk again. "Dressed? Undressed?" 

Cayrd growled in need. He could just drink Frias in all night like he was. Which gave him an idea. 

"Stand there, lover, just like that." He walked softly to him and knelt down rubbing his face against the soft fabric of the silk wrap pants that hugged Frias' waist. He cupped Frias' ass and pulled him closer, holding him in place as he nuzzled Frias' erection in the soft fabric. 

"Cayrd," Frias breathed, gripping his hair as he stood there. Cayrd let his hands wander to the ties that held the front flap of Frias' pant in place. He tugged it gently and it slowly slid down his skin revealing bikini style underwear that matched the fabric of his pants. 

"Fucking Ooulai," Card laughed softly. "She really put thought into this." He tugged the underwear down till Frias popped out pointing proudly at Cayrd’s mouth. He tucked the silk beneath Frias balls, framing his whole member in pale blue silk. “God damn you are sexy.” He said sitting back to look at his handiwork. 

Frias stood, flushed and panting, his cock begging to be sucked, and his whole body framed in blue. Cayrd stroked himself, and Frias’ eyes watched him. 

“I-is this what you want?” Frias asked, stroking his own member, a pearl of precum trembling on the tip. Cayrd said nothing, but leaned forward to gently lick the drop away. Frias cried out, fisting Cayrd’s hair in one hand. “Please!” Frias begged, and Cayrd licked and sucked Frias as Frias fed Cayrd his cock. His hips jerked forward as Cayrd ran his hands over Frias’ thighs. Cayrd moaned as Frias panted, and he did his best to suck Frias deep into his throat. 

“Oh god! Cayrd!” Frias’ body stiffened as he threw his head back. Cayrd held him up as he felt Frias jerk in his throat. Cayrd worked to swallow as he slowly pulled off Frias’ slick member. He pulled in a shuddering breath as Frias hunched over him, hands on Cayrd’s shoulders for balance. His cock twitched as he slowly deflated. Cayrd leaned back stroking himself as he watched. Frias looked into Cayrd’s eyes as he regained his breath. 

“Ya take mah breath away,” Frias said and knelt down to kiss Cayrd, reaching to stroke him. “Ah want ya ta fuck me,” He said as he nibbled Cayrd’s lips. “Please?” 

Cayrd moaned again. “Lover, nothing would make me happier,” He wrapped his arms around Frias and pushed them both up, walking them back to the bed as Frias jerked him off and they kissed lewdly. “Ah can’t keep mah hands off ya,” Cayrd said marveling at it.

“Then don't,” Frias smiled up at Cayrd. “It’s the last thing I want ya ta do right now.” 


End file.
